Letters to Juliet
by duckmadgirl
Summary: Based on the film with the same name the girls of HMAS Hammersley write letters to the ultimate romantic heroin Juliet Capulet. left on the wall of Juliet's house in Verona how can Juliet help with the love live of the woman. I do not own sea patrol or the film letters to Juliet. please leave a review and let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1- kates letter

Dear Juliet

I am a officer in the Royal Australian Navy. Five years ago I met and fell in love with a fellow officer who was my tutor at a training course I was on. I fell for him instantly. He was smart, kind and caring. He was a lovable rogue. He left with out a proper goodbye and I have no idea why. He said that was because he didn't want to stand in the way of my career.

But now I have to serve on the ship he is in command of and have done for the last 12 months. When my mandatory 6 months were up he seemed pleased that I didn't accept the transfer to a bigger ship that he had recommended and wanted to stay on the small patrol boat. However now it is even more painful the ship is tiny and we are all in each others pockets and we have no personal space. He keeps his distance but denies me any chance to move on. He hides behind a suit of Armor; the veneer of command and navy regulations and I don't know what to do. I really thought he was the one. I love him but he makes it so hard to see where I stand. I sometimes think he loves the ship more than me and I know he wont leave the navy and nor would I want him to please help me see what I can do.

Love Kate

 **okay so this is based on the film letters to Juliet. for those that haven't seen it I recommend it, it is fantastic and a romantic wonder. for the purpose of this fic it is set around series 2/3 as this is around the time we see that Kate truly loves mike but cant pursue the relationship for various reasons**


	2. Chapter 2- juliets letter to kate

Dear Kate,

Nothing can be stronger than love. Love wins out over all. If he is the one then follow your heart. Believe In the power of love and that love can conquer all. They say if you love some one the you should set them free. If they come back to you then they are yours if they don't then they never were. Fate has clearly brought you back to each other for some reason. True love doesn't happen right away, it is a ever growing process it develops after you have gone through many ups and downs after you have suffered together, cried together and laughed together. It is a bond and true love lasts forever. If he loved you then and nothing has changed then what's stopping you.

I cant tell you what to do or how you should feel. Only you can write your own story and follow the path. Open your heart and listen. Listen to your heart and only your heart. Don't listen to your head or anyone else. Your heart is stronger than you know. Just remember the course of true love never did run smooth. You may have had many bumps along the way but half the fun of life is the bumps and wrong turns and getting there. Life is the messy bits.

Love Juliet

 **okay so I know nothing about true love other than what I have seen in films or read in stories. I have pinched a lot of this advice from quotes I have found on line but I still think it rings true. for kate and mikes relationship. I shall also be writing letters for Nav, Bomber and although not a Hammersley sailor I shall be writing one as Sally Blake (Swains wife)**

 **love duck mad girl xx**


	3. Chapter 3 - sallys letter

Dear Juliet

My husband is a petty officer and medic on a patrol in the Royal Australian Navy. We have a beautiful baby girl. But I don't know how to cope. He is always away from home on patrols for weeks at a time and more recently has been away a lot helping with keeping the peace. He is missing so much of Chloe's life and I really don't know what to do. I feel so alone like I have no one to talk to. I am stuck in the house all day with a teething toddler and I hardly get any sleep.

I want him to take a shore posting meaning he will be home every night and Chloe will get to see her daddy and I will get to see my husband. Am I being unreasonable? I know he loves his work and wouldn't want him to change for anything. I know he loves his work and he is brilliant at his job. I just need him to be with me and understand the way I feel

Love sally

 **so I know sally isn't on HMAS Hammersley but I wanted to write a letter from her as I think she would be feeling like she didn't know what to do with swain being away at sea and her being stuck with the baby. this is only what I think they are feeling from reading between the lines of the scenes they are in and the talk sally and swain had on the dock after she ran away. I hope you enjoy and I shall be writing Juliet's responce in due course (as soon as I can find some good quotes on relationships that sound good )**

 **duckmadgirl xx**


	4. Chapter 4 sallys reply from juliet

Dear Sally,

In a relationship each person should support the other one they lift each other up.

Are you being unreasonable? Only you know the true answer to that deep In your heart.

The way it seems is that you have 3 choices in life

1) Go through with making him change his job. His life and all he knows. It may work for a while and he would be at home with his daughter. But do you want him to wake up one morning and look at you or even his daughter and resent you both for making him choose between you and his career. Do you want him to blame you for not being able to do something he loves.

2) You could leave him. If you are truly lonely and unhappy as you say then leave him. Move on and find a better choice. If he doesn't want to leave his job then you leave. Why prolong the pain and agony of trying to make the relationship work.

3) Or the final option is accept him. Learn to live with the fact that his job sometimes means he wont be around. We all have to make sacrifices for love . talk to him tell him how you are feeling. Don't run away and hide. Tell him why you feel this way may be he will be more understanding than you think. Don't argue over it as he is in the forces don't leave things on a argument live has proven you never know what day will be your last.

You are after all suppose to be friends, and a friend is some one who knows and loves you for who you are. They understand where you have been and accept you for who you are and what you have become, yet they still allow you to grow.

Remember life and love isn't always easy. Marriage takes time and work from both sides to make things work together. You have to work with each other and some times make acceptances for who each of you are. Sometimes in life it can be the trials that we are sent that make the relationship and prove that we are stronger together

Love Juliet

 **once again I don't really know what advice would be given in this case. again I have found some quotes on the internet and built the advice around them. sallys letter was set in series 2 when we saw that there were problems in the relationsip when she ran away to Sydney to her parents**


	5. Chapter 5- Nikki's (Nav) letter

Dear Juliet

My heart is breaking and I don't know what to do. The man I love has been taken from me. He was my true love and my soul mate. We were getting married. People keep saying it was a tragic accident and my friend keeps saying how sorry she is and trying to be there for me but I know he would never leave me not by choice.

I have this huge void in my heart and it hurts so much sometimes I cant even breath. Everywhere I look I am reminded of him in some way and it doesn't help that he was replaced instantly on the ship we served on. I know it had to happen but it still hurts.

When I wake I keep praying it has been a cruel dream and he is there next to me. Smiling at me telling me everything was all right His smile was so bright. Then I look around and his not there and I am brought back to reality and it is cold. He has gone and I am left behind.

How do I go on with out him Juliet. Everything I do just makes me so sad that he isn't here with me

I never even got to say a proper good bye. We had a Naval memorial for him but i couldn't say how much my heart was breaking I had to be the officer I was and be there for my division and we weren't suppose to be together as we served on the same ship. His parents were also on board and they didn't know about us and I didn't want to add to their sadness of things that might have been

I don't know how I can even love again. It hurts too much to have to say good bye when you don't want to

What can I do

 **so Nav's letter is set at episode 3:1 / 3:2 before she began to really think that something wasn't right with the way ET died**

 **please let me know what you think. like with the other letters to Juliet I have based it on things that were said but also body language given.**

 **duckmadgirl x**


	6. Chapter 6- nikkis responce from juiet

Dear Nikki

To love leaves us open to loss but we do it to ourselves because it is worth it. I know it must be so hard to say goodbye to some one we love, especially if it is too soon. Some times it is love loss and grief that defines us and makes us stronger as a person. But those we truly love neve really leave us they walk beside us every day and live on in our hearts and minds.

Death may leave us with a broken heart that no words and no one can heal but we all have our memories and no one can take those away from us.

Say not in grief that they are gone but give thanks that they were yours. Your fiancée may be gone from a mortal life but he chose you and chose to spend the short time he had on earth with you. He loved you

No one can ever truly recover from a broken heart but the pain will ease. Slowly with each passing day you will feel better. It may not be a week or month but one day for will feel better and hopefully ready to open your heart once again.

To weep is to make less the depth of grief. It is okay to be sad and to cry and no one will think any less of you for showing how you truly feel. True love is like the wind you may not be able to see it but you can feel it.

All my love

Juliet

 **hope you enjoy this. 2019 also marks 10 years since ET died once again this had mainly quotes from other people that I found on the internet and I have re worded them or added little bits.**

 **please let me know what you think**

 **love**

 **Duckmadgirl xxx**


	7. Chapter 7- bombers letter to juliet

Dear Juliet

I think I am falling for a bad boy. He isn't a real bad boy as such deep down he is so kind and caring. He can be so funny at time the so called class clown. However on the other hand at times he can think he thinks he is "gods gift to the woman of the Royal Australian Navy. And woman in the world. He sometimes is the sort of sailor that would have a girl in every port. Sometimes more than one.

The thing is he is always pulling childish and immature pranks on anyone and everyone. He can act stupid at times and he wants to draw everyone in to his antics

But he can be so sweet and caring person he will fight for anyone if anything bad happens and he is the first to stick up for you if you are in trouble (most of the times).

The problem is we both serve on the same ship and the Navy regulations forbid any relationships between serving shipmates. It will mean one of us will have to leave the ship and I don't know what to do.

Do I pursue a relationship with him, leave the ship where I finally feel happy and included and part of the team and fit in with everyone and start anew on a different ship or on shore. What if it doesn't work out then I have left a good stable working environment or do I supress my feelings and ignore them stay working with him and not say how I really feel.

I am so confused.

Love

Rebecca

 **so as you can probably guess this is a relationship dilemma between Bomber and 2-dads. these letters are tending to follow what happened actually in the series and not a made up thing. hope you enjoy** **and please please let me know what you think.**

 **duckmadgirl x**


	8. Chapter 8 bombers reply from juliet

Dear Rebecca

Love is the one wild card. Unfortunately I cant tell you what to do only you can write the path of your own future. Love can be confusing and a mind field and that's why you have to navigate it yourself.

Everyman is a fool for at least 5 minuets of the day. Wisdom comes from not exceeding the limit.

You need to do what is right for you to do. Someone once said that it is every girls dream to find a bad boy when he wants not to be bad anymore. Maybe his antics are his way of trying to impress you as he feels the same way. Passion often makes fools of the wisest men and gives the silliest wisdom.

Take some time. Don't make any rash decisions that you cant undo. Listen to your heart it knows the way.

Love Juliet

 **okay so fin I hope you have enjoyed it please let me know what you think**

 **duckmadgirl xx**


End file.
